Cute Bishounen, With!
by to hell with j00
Summary: THE TRANSFORMATION OCCURRED HAD WITH TRANSFORMED INTO A HUMAN BOY. USING A NEW IDENTITY, AS WHITE NIWA, A GERMAN COUSIN OF DAISUKE HE STARTS A NEW LIFE...
1. Default Chapter

**Cute bishounen, With!**

**Prologue**

A/N: Hi! Umm... this is my first fic. It turned out to be really bad piece of junk because of my weak grammar. Review would be very much welcomed to help me to write better. It's only a experimental fic, if anybody don't like it you can also flame me. Criticisms are very much welcomed to improve my writing skill and also please kindly point out my mistakes and errors. So far I've read D.N.Angel manga vol. 1 to vol. 9. Haven't get vol.10 yet...anyways any kind of review the readers offered will be gladly accepted by this humble writer. All that you give, I will accept it.

Hikari Fubuki.

Disclaimer: D.N.Angel belonged to Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei. Definitely not me.  
Warnings: Maybe shounen-ai(I dunno), a little of colourful words and a teeny bit of violence. o;;; 

Author's note

"blah" speech

'blah' thought

* * *

A crescent moon shone brightly in the chilly night, adorned by bright stars that scattered over the endless dark night. The stars shone in such a way that make the dark sky looked more...pretty. Beautiful..., Perhaps?

A figure clad in white could be seen on the rooftop of Azumano Museum albeit the lack of moonlight. The figure gazed at the night sky to found a single raven black feather floating not too far away from him. He reached out his arm and let the feather rest on his opened palm.

He gently caressed the soft feather laying in his palm. A smile formed upon the angelic face as he mouthed "Kirei..." and he smiled again. "You let him escape so easily tonight, without a fight..." a soft yet icy voice echoed in his mind. Krad, the said figure just merely nodded and whispered "I'll capture him next time..."

"If you don't want to capture him, then why bother wasting your time guarding the ruby crystal?" Satoshi was confused by Krad's weird actions. Krad didn't even attack the purple haired phantom thief, he just observes the thief's swift movement and rapid pace. Just when the realization hit him, he smirked in such a way that Krad actually shivered.

"Could it be that Krad the Demonic Hunter fell in love with the suave Phantom Thief Dark?" the boy's face was plastered with a smug smile. Krad remained silent but he felt the color was creeping to his cheeks. 'Kuso! I am not supposed to blush in front of Satoshi-sama!' Krad mentally chided himself for being stupid.

"Krad, you shouldn't have wasted your time guarding the ruby, just to steal a glimpse of Dark." Satoshi sighed. "Mind your own business, kid." Krad ignored Satoshi's raging reply for calling him 'kid'. Krad continued "I bet you would have liked to wake up beside the Niwa boy every morning!" Krad snickered when the boy inside his mind was blushing furiously. "Urusai!" spat Satoshi while blushing a deep scarlet.

Krad couldn't help but chuckle a little as he stroke the raven feather once more and kept it in the folds of his garment. can they keep things in folds? Do Krad's outfit has a pocket or something? He checked it so that it wouldn't fall when he is flying back home to satoshi's apartment. He smiled at the night sky once again before he took flight.

XxXxXxXx

Dark had changed back into Daisuke when he reached the Niwas' residence. Once Daisuke stepped in, he was greeted by a hyper Towa. Emiko was jabbering him for coming home a bit later than usual.

It's true that Krad had let them escaped very easily and thus they should have came home earlier, but With had been kyuu-ing to have the strawberry-shaped jewel reside in his stomach. This of course was immediately stopped by both Daisuke and dark, who knows what would happen if the jewel has its magic triggered.

Daisuke yawned as he slowly but steadily step up the flight of stairs and make it to his room. He changed out of Dark's outfit and slumped on his soft bed.

Despite the lack of energy, he couldn't sleep. There's something puzzling him. What was that again? ' Oh, I remembered. I wonder why Krad let us escaped that easily tonight. ' He also remembered that during tonight's theft, the way Krad gazing at Dark was somehow... full of love? 'Daisuke Niwa, are you crazy? There is no way in Earth that Krad would be so affectionate! ' he mentally chided himself.

"Dark, are you asleep?" Daisuke's question was met by silence. He assumed that Dark had slept. "Must be asleep already." muttered Daisuke to himself as he turn his body so he sleeps facedown. "Oyasuminasai, Dark" whispered Daisuke as he doze off.

In Daisuke's innocent mind, Dark was still fully awake.

XxXxXxXx

No one. NOBODY.

Nobody had noticed that With wasn't in Daisuke's room. In fact With was now nowhere to be seen.

After With had carried Daisuke and Dark back to the Niwa residence, he crept into the basement where the stolen art pieces were kept. Emiko had put the strawberry-shaped ruby on a pillar in the center of the vault.

The art piece was made of ruby and emerald. It was shaped like a ripen strawberry. It is about one and a half inches wide and two inches long. It is quite big actually, bigger than the edible strawberries. It would be very enjoying to have a strawberry like that in your stomach.

With gaze at the jewel lustfully. (A spotlight now shone on the piece of weird art ) The ruby sparkled and shimmered, radiating a pinkish glow to its surrounding, strongly contrasting against the dark vault.

He pranced towards the pillar. It was determined to eat the jewel after Daisuke had chided him for disobeying his order.

He jumped with his all might to reach the top of the pillar. The pillar was about one meter in height but With was just approximately twenty centimeter in height.

It failed to reach the jewel and was not about to easily give up.

"Kyuu!" With lunge towards he pillar and stretched his paws. When he is quite near to the pillar, he clung to it with his all might. He finally made it. He hastily gobbled up the jewel and almost got himself choked. He had a hard time swallowing the jewel. "kyuu! Kyuu!" he kyuu-ed happily as his stomach was full.

He trotted upstairs to Daisuke's room and plopped down the bed on Daisuke's back. (Daisuke is sleeping facedown) With kyuu-ed happily as he was lost in his deep slumber.

But no one, NOBODY saw a pinkish red glow emit from With's furry stomach. So the jewel's magic did trigger after all. The pink glow grew even stronger as With began to transform.

A HUMAN !?

* * *

A/N: It really sucked. But please review! Or flame! Or criticism! My English really sucked. Please tell me what you readers think. I know that With can transform into anyone else, but I want him to have his own body... Does the characters seemed a little OOC ?I have to change their personality a bit...Please tell me what you think about this fic! Onegai...I was also thinking about replacing the "Phantom of the Opera" casts with the D.N.Angel' s characters, please tell me your comment! 


	2. Arc 1: Human boy

**Cute Bishounen, With!**

Arc 1

A/N: Hi and this is the second chapter of "Cute Bishounen, With! " ! ! I am your host: Hikari Fubuki. Sankyuu! Arigatou! Terima Kasih! Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy that someone would review a fic like mine. Thank you soooo much! Anybody who doesn't like this fic, just FLAME me or criticize me! I'll be happy to read your comments! OH and please point out my grammar mistakes and help me to improve my English.

Warnings: lousy grammar, shounen-ai, a bit of colourful language and OOC

Disclaimer: Welcome to the disclaimer section! Please insert your standard disclaimer to prevent Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei to sue you for using her characters. Thank you for your coorperation!

( blah ) stage effect, background sounds

"blah " speech

' blah ' thoughts

* * *

The darkness was slowly retreating and the sun was emerging over the horizon indicating that it was already dawn. A pure white owl emerged and spread its majestic wings against the brightening skyline as if to scrape away the last remnants of stars from the sky.

It is 7:00 a.m. Daisuke Niwa is a schoolboy who supposed to be getting up in this hour to prepare for school.

(Alarm clock rings)

A grunt was heard and a hand reached up to turn off the noisy alarm clock who is currently causing a shrill racket.

Rays of light made their ways through the thin and silky curtains and streamed upon the two lithe figures lying back-to-back on a silk covered bed.

He blinked his eyes a few times to adapt to the morning light. Albeit it was already morning, the misty dew drops from the night before still hung pendulously upon the lush green of the trees in the Niwa's garden like fairy light. Casting miniature rainbows reflections on the room's white wall through the open window.

Odd, his back felt so numb and stiff. Clearly there was something heavy sleeping on him.

He wriggled to free himself from the weight. He winced as the thing moved causing him to be buried even deeper in the bed. He immediately stopped his useless struggle and instead craned his neck to see what it was...everything is white and pink...hair...

White and pink...everything... 

"Ahh!!" birds on the trees was shocked by the scream, flapping their wings in fright.

Daisuke scramble to the corner of his room clumsily that he accidentally knocked his head against the table. Clutching his head in pain, he almost, almost forgot about the white and pink hair.

"Itai..." the now semi-awaken white hair boy guide his own eyes to the source of the voice and continue to stare at the bewildered redhead.

Daisuke managed to stabilize his breathing and noticed that the other person had already stared at him for about two minutes.

Daisuke squinted his eyes.

'Hmm... a girl with pasty white and pink hair...'

He rubbed his eyes.

'A white haired girl with pink highlights.'

Harder rubbing ensued.

'A-HA! I knew she wasn't a girl. SHE is a _boy...'_

Obviously, Daisuke is still feeble-minded and oblivious. "Who... who are you?" Daisuke asked while trying o remember what happened yesterday.

"Daisuki? Kyuu!" the boy or maybe girl XD said and tilt his head cutely to one side.

'WHAT?! He...he said... he likes me?' Daisuke thought and continue to stare at the other boy disbelievingly. He didn't heard the whole sentence

The white haired boy wasn't wearing anything. His skin is a pale, pale white with a healthy pink blush. Dainty and delicate fingers, even more delicate than a true princess. Small, skinny frame and long legs. The sun-kissed white silky hair and a pair of huge ruby-colored eyes. The spring breeze occasionally played with the white tresses with pink ends. A picture of an innocent angelic child. Even though quite a distance away, Daisuke could sometimes smell the scent of fresh picked strawberry...

' Only With smell of strawberries... !?' the equally innocent Daisuke realize a fact after recalling what the other boy had said formerly.

"With ?"

"Kyuu!" the other boy kyuu-ed in response. Daisuke breath a sigh of relief, "Thank Kami-sama, I'm not a pedophile..."

"With... look at yourself." Daisuke said after holding up a mirror.

With looked into the mirror and screamed "Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Footsteps was heard and not long after that the door burst open "Dai-chan, get..."Emiko blurted out and stared at the white haired boy who is currently sobbing and staring at his own reflection.

"Don't worry, kaa-san. It's With. " Daisuke explained and took his uniform into the bathroom to change. "Kaa-san, get him some clothes on first before he catches a cold." Daisuke's voice was heard through the bathroom door.

Emiko helped With to put on a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of long black pants. He looked stunning and more mature. The childish and innocent air around him vanished and was replaced by a sexy and mature air with the simple and non-elaborate clothing. of course he didn't know that

Emiko squealed.

Daisuke finished changing and washing. He stepped out of the bathroom and followed With and Emiko downstairs.

* * *

Towa was waiting patiently for the other Niwas to show up in the dining room. ' Daikii-san and Kosuke-san went for holiday...' she thought. Daikii and Kosuke were out for a week, leaving woman, teenager, magical beings _read: Dark, Towa and With_ and art pieces in the Niwa Residence.

She immediately glomp the poor With as she spotted him. Emiko and Daisuke sweatdropped at Towa's reaction.

"Wai! So cute!" Towa squealed.

"Kyuu! Ugh..." With whined. His face was turning to purple but somehow he managed to survive after the deprivation of oxygen. And they sat down to have breakfast and sort out the situation. (The authoress decided not to describe the breakfast and their conversation so she uses her authoress power to skip the time.)

(Hallelujah!) -- magic chanting

Tada! And now Daisuke is ready to go to school.

"Bye, kaa-san! I am going to school now!" Daisuke said, stepping out of the main door.

"Chotto matte, Dai-chan! Take With to school with you!" with that Emiko shove With out of the house.

"Hai..." came the weak reply.

"Kyuu?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter is quite crappy and it still sucks. Anyways, thank you to all my beloved reviewer. In the next chapter, I will also include a special surprise present for all my wonderful reviewers! I am so happy !

Michelle: thank you for your review! It's really how kind of you to review my lousy fic!However, this is the second chapter, enjoy! (showers cotton candy)

Crimson-Eyed-Angel99:Thank you for your review! Is it cute? My aim is to reached a humourous and cute fic...Anyways this is the second chapter for you! (gives a With plushie)

Amethyst Bubble: Do you think this is cute? (sparkly eyes) Thank you for your review! Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me! This is the second chapter of "Cute Bishounen, With!", enjoy the show! (gives sweets and candy)

This is your talkative host, Hikari Fubuki! Thanks for watching and have a good day! (it's well past midnight here)


	3. Arc 2: New Friends

**Cute Bishounen, With!**

Arc 2

A/N: Hellooooo! Long time no see! Hehehe holiday is starting! Happy Holidays to my beloved reviewers, my readers and every writer! Hohoho! I've cooked some apples with syrup, very tasty when chilled! Anybody want some?

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Midnight-san and Lily-san. Because they encouraged me...they are nice people and I respect them. You get what I mean. They are both wonderful people. Midnight-san is very lucky to have Lily-san as her sister, because Lily-san is a great and caring sister! How funny...the name...one is shattered...another is crushed...sweatdrop Midnight's "Butterflies" is a very warm and merry SS fic! It is very hilarious and the same time very meaningful. "Glass Roses" is a sweet but emotional ET fic! I always cry while reading that... "Unspoken" is a very meaningful one-shot of ET, liked it the best! Check out her fics if you like CCS!

As the surprise present I've promised last chapter for my dearly reviewers and readers, **_"www. deviantart .com / deviation / 12032208 "._**I'm very sorry that I've not been updating this fic, because I'm lazy...Ack! I thank all the people who reviewed this fic. And to those who took their precious time reading this humble fic, I thank you. I hope that one day my writings would bring happiness to the readers!

This fic would center more on With though...

I have big plans for this fic, I want it to go slow and steady, because rushing would lead to a lousy fic. A lot of plots crashing and colliding in my small brain...I guessed I'll need to sort it out sooner or later. Just forget all the crap I have said...

I like tsubasa and xxxholic so much!

Enough on the rambling, now on with the fic!

Warnings: Lousy grammar, tangled relationships and OOC

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't have a clue how to do CG! In other words, I don't look like Sugisaki-sensei...

(blah) stage effects, background sounds...

"blah" speech

'blah' thoughts

* * *

"Daisuki, your bento?" With handed an oversized bento to Daisuke who was panicking, but took the bento anyway. His hands were empty except for a bag of strawberries. The little red fruits prepared for lunch. 

"What am I going to do? What to do?" Daisuke was clutching the bento like it was his lifeline. His face was red as tomatoes, panic alert!

Meanwhile 'Hellooooooo sunshine!' Dark sang with his sultry voice.

'Dark! Dark! What am I going to do?' Daisuke asked, he desperately hopes that the Great Phantom Thieve has solution to this mess. (Ahem perhaps more like a predicament?)

'Dai calm down and go to school!' Dark obviously know nothing about With's condition.

With pressed his forehead against the redhead's forehead to check for fever. "Daisuki, daijoubu? You look feverish..." the formerly pet rabbit asks with concern. His own scarlet eyes bore into Daisuke's ruby eyes. Daisuke shifted uncomfortably and pulled away, putting a hand behind his head and laughing nervously.

Then he stopped laughing, "...don't call me Daisuki. It's Daisuke."

"Daisuge?" With said with much effort. (In the manga, he really said that...) He frowns, however the frown came out more as a cute pout. Ever since the transformation occurs, he just seemed to get cuter and cuter every second.

"Not quite right...but it's better." Daisuke muttered.

'Woah! Who's that chick? Definitely cute...' Dark declared with much feeling.

It was an indisputable fact that With was one of the cutest people to ever walk on earth. Really, he was absolutely adorable.

Daisuke grumbled and gesture With to follow him. 'Daaark, he is Wiiiith...' Daisuke whined, walking to school and a With following him.

'What?!'

'Something had happened...and changed With's body form. He can't change back.'

'Okay...I must have been really stupid to think that a chick says that she likes you...' Dark shrugged.

'Dark!'

'This situation haven't occurred before...Emiko

With saw that Daisuke's face expression changes every few seconds. He ran up to Daisuke and found him frowning. Being a cute boy who didn't have common sense, he thought that Daisuke is in pain. He grabs hold of Daisuke's hand and shakes Daisuke very hard. (But we do like cute boys without common sense, do we?)

"Daisugeeeeeee! Daijoubu? Daisugeee!"

"I'm okay. Just talking with Dark." Daisuke explained and calmed With.

With doesn't want to release his grip on Daisuke's hand, afraid that Daisuke would be in pain again. Naïve boy without common sense, but cute nevertheless.

In the end, they end up walking to school holding hands. Daisuke's balancing his bento with his right hand and With is holding his bag of strawberries using his left hand.

XxXxXx

* * *

Ahem...attention please. The surprise present I want to give you all is this: "www . deviantart . com / deviation / 12032208 "

Remember to take out the spaces.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXx

Satoshi Hiwatari had always been the earliest to come to school. But today, he had arrived a little earlier than usual. He is currently sketching something in his notebook to pass the time.

'!?' Krad stirred inside Satoshi and peer at the notebook.

Satoshi was paying no heed at the sketch and of course the demon inside him.

'You are missing him, huh?' Krad remarked.

'What are you talking about?' Satoshi spat back, looking very much annoyed.

'...Look at the notebook...'

Immediately, Satoshi's hand movements stopped and stare at the notebook. His gaze softened.

"Niwa..." the blue haired youth gingerly traced his fingers over the newly done sketch. His fingers lingered on the paper for some time.

(Squeak!) Classroom door creaks opens.

Somebody has entered the classroom...not one but two. He didn't turn or bat an eyelid. He could tell that Daisuke is here, but who's another person?

Satoshi immediately scribbles something on the other page. He is faking that he is jotting some notes.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ah...Ohayou Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke greeted his impassive friend cheerfully.

Satoshi turned and nodded his greetings. He stared at the new face he hadn't seen before. Somehow the boy seems to look very familiar...very familiar indeed.

Daisuke walked all the way pass Satoshi's seat to his own seat. He puts down the bento that his mother packed for him. And also his bag too. With is placing his bag of strawberries on Daisuke's desk.

The shrewd detective eyed the white haired boy carefully not missing a detail. With felt like he was being watched and realized that Satoshi was staring at him. Not knowing what to do, he stares back at the blue haired boy. Several minutes of tense silence lasted as they continue to stare at each other until Satoshi broke off the eye contact. (Staring contest...)

Satoshi turn to Daisuke and shot him a questioning look.

Stammering "Um...Hiwatari-kun. This is my cousin. Wi..." he paused.

"..." Satoshi raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Wi...White Niwa." Dark wanted nothing more than to smack Daisuke's head. If he could, that is.

'And how are you going to explain the name? Einstein.' Dark snorted.

'Easy!'

"He is half German, half Japanese!" Daisuke continued without missing a beat.

'Dai...I certainly don't think that With speaks German...'

'Kami-sama! How could I forgot about that!'

"I'm Hiwatari Satoshi. Nice to meet you." Satoshi held out his hand to With.

"Sieh do! Welch ein gluck!" replied With...err White Niwa as he took Satoshi's hand and shook it.

Daisuke could just only gape and he somewhat felt that Dark is also gaping somewhere in his mind.

With's fingers are still curled around Satoshi's "It's warm."

Satoshi pulls back. _Warm? I'm not warm...I'm a ice demon..._

Satoshi waved his hand in front of Daisuke's face. Worriedly "Daijoubu?"

"aa...nothing." Daisuke immediately recovered and rubs his sore jaw from gaping too much.

Satoshi return to his seat and continue scribbling on his notebook.

"Hiwatari-kun, could you excuse us?" Daisuke asked.

"aa.." was his reply.

With is still fascinated by the warmth spreading in his palm "Oh, it's so fuzzy and warm..." Daisuke pushed With out of the classroom. He heaves a sigh of relief.

XxXxXxXxXx

'Satoshi-sama?'

'Who is that boy? Daisuke's hiding something from me...but why? He doesn't trust me anymore...'

'Satoshi-sama? Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine. It is nothing actually.' Satoshi answered back quietly and trace his fingers over the sketched figures.

XxXxXxXxXx

Daisuke and With is currently walking down the empty corridor.

"With, since when did you learn German?" Daisuke asked, curiously.

"Kyuu! I watched some German soap operas with Emiko-san lately!" chirped With.

'One should have guessed that...' muttered Dark senselessly.

'What should we do about With?' Daisuke began thinking hard.

' Easy.'

'Tell me! Tell me!' Daisuke said eagerly.

'We do nothin...' was the casual remark.

Daisuke face faulted and With rush to his side aiding him.

Miraculously, Daisuke's homeroom teacher waltz in the corridor and told them that Emiko had done With's enrolment. "It'll be pleasure to have you in my class, White-kun." The teacher smiled and waved to With as she stroll towards the staff room. With offered his cute carefree grins that he is famous for and waved back. It's a miracle...not a coincidence; it is inevitable that Emiko knows her son all too well.

'It is because the transformation occurs that With became really smart?'

"Yeah I think so," Daisuke said it out loud "Come on, With. I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Hai!" With skipped and followed Daisuke.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Yo! Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled as he spotted the red haired and With approaching him and the twins.

"Hi!" Daisuke greets them.

"Ohayou, Niwa-kun!" the twins greeted in unison.

"Hey! Meet my German cousin! White Niwa!" Daisuke introduced the adorable pasty haired boy. With waved at Daisuke's classmates.

"Hi, my name is Riku Harada! This is my twin sister, Risa!" Riku introduced herself and her sister enthusiastically.

"Yo! Name's Takeshi Saehara! We'll be best buddy from now on!" Takeshi grinned widely and grabbed With into a headlock.

Ruffling With's hair roughly, Takeshi loosen his grip on With and resumed to tackle Daisuke. Triumphantly grabbing Daisuke's head.

"Ow! Ow! OOW!" Daisuke whined.

With landed in a heap on the floor. Riku kneeled down and asked "Are you okay?White-kun?"

She offered her hand to With. With took her hand gratefully and stood up. She smiled. His fingers still curled around hers, he said "Sehr Hubsch!" Riku is puzzled.

With then continues on "It means that you are very beautiful." and smiled adorably. Riku blushed.

'It's warm...this sensation...makes me really happy...' With still held on to Riku's hand and swing their hands with happiness. He took Riku's hand and rubbed her palm against his cheek gleefully. The others just froze and sweating profusely. This moment is the most wonderful, almost magical to With. (Spotlight) (Sparkle sparkle)

Suddenly a loud voice "Helloooo my friends!" announced of his arrivals. All eyes are on the Osaka accent Hell Hole student. (High School) Keiji Saga stood in front of the group and strikes a pose "Hurry to your class children! You're going to be late for the first period!"

Takeshi grabbed Daisuke and made a dash towards their classroom. Risa is skipping and humming a song about Dark all the way to the class. (shrugs) With held Riku's small hand while sprinting to the classroom.

Riku, looking down at their entwined fingers, smiled and blushed.

'I love holding hands with anybody. But if it were Daisuke-kun, I think I'd love it lots lots more.' Riku blushed.

'White-kun's hands are very warm. Somehow this feeling...I like it. Although it is White-kun holding my hand, I feel very happy.' Riku squeezes With's hand a little and blushes.

They made it to the classroom before the teacher comes in.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ahh...what a lively group..." Keiji gestured Funabashi to return to the black limousine waiting for them at the school gates.

Funabashi nodded and followed.

XxXxXxXxXx

_The amaranth is blossoming...but in which heart? (just felt like writing this...)_

Sieh do! Welch ein gluck! nice to meet you (somehow I can't put the two dots on the 'u' )

Sehr Hubsch very beautiful

* * *

This fic isn't as good as the last chapter...sighs. My rebellious brain just won't cooperate. 

A/N: Wahhh! I'm so happy! Daddy bought me a scanner! I've always wanted a scanner...(hearts) sooooooo happy! Please review! The reviews of my lovely reviewers, would provide me fuel to update faster! Review! Review! Review! R.O.D! Review or die! Haha just kidding! I don't want you to die...nee also leave comments on my drawings! Comment on drawing! Comment on drawing! Join With Fanclub now! ( waving banners )

Amethyst Bubble: NYAAAAAN!Bubble-chan! Oh my dear Bubble-chan! Or would you rather like to be called Ammy-chan? Ooh you're the first person to review second chapter! I'm so happy to read your review by mail! I'm very very happy to receive your review!( **hearts) **I like people smiles to read my fic, I want everybody to be happy and cheerful! I like to smile too! Sometimes when I'm sad, I see people who are happy, who are smiling I'll be happy too! I'm really really happy you liked my fic! I'm really lucky to have a lovely reviewer like you! ( smiles ) do you want some lollipops?

Do you want to become a member of With Fanclub?

Crimson-Eyed-Angel99: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! NYAN! Crimson-chaaaaaaan! Sankyuu! Sankyuu! Here is the third chapter for U !!! I'll try to update faster, but my little brain has done some damages to itself...self-destruction. Some answers are in this chapter I think. Human With is adorable With! I'm glad that you like the fic! I like you sooooo much ( glomps ) all my lovely reviewers. My adorable reviewers like my fic! I'm sooooooo happy. I'm speechless. But I'm sooooooooooooooooo really really happy! NYAN! NYAN! NYAAAAAAAAAN! Ou! I also have a craving for sweet things! ( **smiles** ) Showers flags and banners!

Cookiekrumble: NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAN! I smell cookies...kawaii cookie. Cookie-chan! Thank you! Thank you so much ! Your review means very much to me! ( sobs ) I'm soooooo happy! ( sniffs ) Really happy! This is the third chapter! Enjoy it! Give you With plushie ! Do you want the With Fanclub merchandise? Take these flags, paper fans, T-shirts, caps and banners!

L: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! NYAN! L-chan! ( pounces on l ) Do you want to be a With Fanclub member? If you do, then read this chapter and review! And also take a look at the surprise present I've drew for my lovely reviewers and also don't forget to comment! NYAN! This is the third chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

HF:NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! 

Aeon: Sometimes I wonder how someone who has very little lung space, can make such loud noises.

Ryuu-chibi: I'm surprised that although she 'nyans' with such honest spirit, she hasn't attracted all the cats from the neighbourhood...sips tea

HF: Those two are my muses. I got 15 of them, I think. I just wanted to introduce the naughty muses who have the responsibilities of my brain damage.


End file.
